The Great Minecraftia War
by TheUltimateDragon100
Summary: An 18 year old boy gets summoned to the world of Minecraft to try and help the residents of Minecraftia win a war being led by a big bad ruler. Will he agree to help or will he run away from the problem at hand. Includes weapons and items named after videogame characters, anime characters, and real life people.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Summoning**

It's the second week of summer vacation and I was playing some Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros, Pokemon, and Digimon for the past week. Summer is the best part of the year in my town since the only school here is a combat school that teaches students about martial arts, armed combat, and magical combat. I hate that school since they only teach students how to fight and they don't teach us the important things like Algebra, Chemistry, and Physics. Another reason I hate this school is because I was told that I had no magical potential and that since I had no Magical potential I can't join the magical combat lessons. They only taught me how to use raw magical energy and won't teach me how to use elemental magic. This is what I hate about this town. I heard that there was a school in the city where they teach everything to everybody, even if they don't have a lot of potential. I taught myself how to do different professions and I also train myself on the basics on everything that I know how to do. The only thing that I can be proud of is my strength and my strategic mind.

I stop playing games for a little bit and went to the kitchen to make myself some lunch. I made myself a burger and a side of fries. I walk towards the living room where our dinning table is and my sisters were blocking my way to the table. "Steve, where's our food? You shouldn't even be eating things like that. The things you should be eating is instant food since you have no talent." My older sister Stephanie said taking my plate. I walk back to the kitchen to make my little sister Silvia the same thing and I just made myself some instant noodles. I brought them back to the dining room table and I sat at the table while they sat on the couch watching their comedy shows.

"Why are sitting in the same room as us. You are not worthy sitting in the same room as us. In this town magic powers means you are important and if you don't have any magical power then you are worthless in this town." Stephanie said to me pointing to the door telling me to leave. "So, I can't even eat in my own house. You guys don't even want to have a serious fight with me cuz you guys are scared that I might have a chance to beat you two known as the two strongest mages in this town. Or it could be your talented pride that every mage has. Not that it matters to me anymore since I'm not aloud to do anything." I left the room but I came back to do one more thing. I put my bowl on the floor in the hall then I did a punch toward the window curtain and the gust of wind was so strong that the whole window curtain opened with my sisters being revealing wearing just their underwear. "Put on some clothes people can see you through the window." I pick up the bowl and brought my instant noodles back to my room and started to play some more games like Paladins and Overwatch.

I got a text message from my childhood friend Sammy. "Do you want to come over I'm practicing magic control with other friends." I replied with a, "Yeah sure, I'll be there in an hour", and I put on my usual clothes of black jeans, white T-shirt, and a red plaid shirt opened. I put my phone in my pocket and my phone charger, laptop, and laptop charger in my bag.

I leave the house and run to Sammy's place. She lives on the other side of the bridge that crosses the river. I was crossing the bridge and the wind started to pick up and it was just getting stronger and stronger. It felt like I was being sucked into something that was in the river. I grabbed onto the bridge railing and looked behind me. There was a vortex of water trying to suck me in. I held onto the railing like my life depended on it because it did. The water was being splashed onto the railing making me lose my grip and I was sucked into the vortex of water but I wasn't getting wet. More like it felt I was falling from the sky. I was falling out of the sky and I can see the ground coming closer and closer. I activated my defensive magic which is one of the raw magical skills I can use.

I crash into the ground and I got up just fine with no major injuries just with little bit of pain. I look around and I can see that I'm no longer inside my town and everything was created with blocks. I walk around for a bit and I notice that the animals are also cubed shaped. Thinking about this cubed world I conclude that I am in the world of Minecraft but why was I brought here. The only conclusion that I can think of is that I died and my spirit is in this world. I guess I'll start by walking around to look for a village or something I can take shelter in and get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Ruined Village**

I found a road and I was following this path for about an hour and a half. I continue walking and I see some thing that could resemble a village. There was a wall and there are towers on it. I used speed magic and ran towards the wall and as I got closer and closer something was wrong in the village. There was a lot of smoke coming from inside the village. I made it to the village wall and I entered the village. There was a lot of people wearing green attacking the villagers and destroying the structures. They were using magic that was unknown in my world where they use explosions in their attacks. I look around looking for a weapon to use while trying not to get noticed by the green people. I entered a house and there was a big chest in there. I opened it up and there was a stick, two kunai, and about thirty shuriken in the chest. I grabbed all of them and exited the house. I'm going to fight back because this is not right and this can also lead me to answers that I'm looking for. I have the stick in my hand and I'm still sneaking around the village to scavenge for more items. I found some rope, a laser gun that uses condensed energy as ammo, a black cloak that covers my body, and there was also a dusty old cane. I feel like I'm ready to fight now so I made my way to the roof of one of the houses. I look around for the green guys and there are a lot of people being brought to one end of the village where there are a lot of green guys. I used jump magic and weight magic to lower my weight and land without making a sound. I made it to a roof that was close enough to hear what was happening.

"Did you find it yet? Look in every house and if the legendary item isn't in the house then burn down the house and search in the next one." Said a light blue haired girl in a green maid costume. Legendary item? But I didn't find any in the houses I already checked, unless the legendary item is this laser gun. "Okay, now half of you go bring these hostages back to the base and bring the men back to the castle. The rest of us will stay here and look for more hostages and the legendary item."

"What is this legendary item anyway, chief?" asked one of the females in green armour. "The King said that the legendary item is a Cane that belonged to a detective a long time ago. I think his name was Sherlock Holmes."

"Why do we need this item anyways it sounds useless if it's just a cane? Why do all this for a cane?"

"I don't know the King doesn't tell us what it does but he said that if the other humans find out where it is then they could use it to their advantage so we'll take it back to the King and he'll find out who is worthy of using it."

Hostages and a king? It sounds like this world is in the middle of a war right now and they said something about the legendary item being a cane. It can't be this dusty cane that I found earlier, I mean nothing special is happening when I was holding onto it. But if I attack right now then they're going to think that the humans are declaring war and might kill the hostages.

I quickly get out of the village from the direction I came in and ran away from the village. I followed the path using all the magic skills I know how to use to make me move fast. After thirty minutes of running I got a phone call from Sammy. This seems suspicious to me, since I'm in another world how can I get a phone call from my own world. Either way I should answer the phone because she usually has a bad temper and she always directs it towards me. I answer the phone to an angry Sammy. "Where are you? You said that you would be here one hour ago. If you weren't going to come and get help from me then you could have said so." She yelled through the phone.

"You probably might know if you watch the news in about an hour or two since news spreads fast in our town. I'll just say I'm in a very far away place right now and it might be a while but I'm probably going to be here for a long time. Worst case is I might not be coming back home."

"Stop making excuses and just come over or tell me that you're not coming."

"I'm not coming over today. I'm sorry but I have to leave now I'm really busy."

I hung up the phone and processed everything in my head. People wearing green, explosions, possible war, and phone service to my world. If I understand this situation then that means that this world is connected to my world somehow and the academy was teaching us how to fight these people in green in a war that includes the residence of this world and I was somehow transported here. I also conclude that these people in green are humanoid Creepers since they can only use explosion magic from what I saw and they are wearing the colour green with different shades of green.

I continue running until I make it to another village and this one seems like it was still intact. I see villagers walking around and it seems that this village was made of gold so it stays durable from attacks. Now I can get some answers in this village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed**

 **(?'s PoV)**

We finished the summoning a couple of hours ago and we spent this time looking for him. We abandoned the Aether castle after the summoning because we needed to find Steve and retreat from the incoming enemy army that was being led by the new king of the nether. All our soldiers retreated to Mineral City and I went to the Golden Village's army base because they needed help to fight off the Endermen that are attacking the northern fortress. The only ones that were at the base were all their archers and a few soldiers that are for the last lines of defence. "Lord Notch, we have a report coming from the east. There's an army of Creepers heading towards this village. They will arrive in a couple of hours." Said one of the knights guarding the east gate.

"But we didn't send any troops to the east. Who reported the Creeper sighting?" I asked the guard.

"I don't know but he said that his name was Steve and that he fell from the sky."

Steve? Isn't that the guy that we just summoned from the other world? I need to talk to Steve right away or he might get himself involved without knowing why and how he was brought here.

"Where is he? Bring him here right away and bring him to the main office of the army base. I need to talk to him right away. This very important."

"Yes, Lord Notch, I will bring him to the office right away." The guard said saluting then turning around to get Steve.

I walk towards the main office building to meet with Steve to tell him why he is here and everything I was supposed to tell him when I summoned him. I walk into my office and I get things ready for Steve when he enters the room. I finished getting the room ready and I heard a knock on the door. "Come in. The door is open"

 **(Steve's Pov)**

I entered the room and there was a machine and a man standing there. The machine that was in the room looks exactly like the one that they use at the combat school in my world. The machine tells you what kind of magic you have from the six main elements of fire, water, earth, air, light, and dark. But my question is why is this machine here?

"Hello, you must be Steve. My name is Notch and I'm the God of Minecraftia and I'm also the king of the Aether Realm. Now I know that you probably have some questions about your current situation and why you are here." Said the man standing on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, my name is Steve and how did you know what I was thinking? Another thing, why do you have that machine? It came from my world."

"Well, since you are already aware you come from another world. I summoned you here because we received some information from a training school we set up in your world. Both of our worlds are connected by a portal that we found in Mineral City. This portal lets us come to your world and you can come into ours. We first entered your world looking for people to help with a war that started out of nowhere and we were teleported to a new school that was going to open the next year. We talked with the headmaster to make a magical combat school that teaches the same combat techniques that all our armies learn according to the ranking of their physical and magical potential. The headmaster agreed to making the students into magical soldiers since the soldiers in this world start in their high school years so I gave him a magical core that engulfed your world in magical energy and gave everyone magical ability. This machine helps determine what kind of magic you have and what rank of magic you can use. Sometimes there are rare cases where someone can use unknown magic which is known as the strongest magic in both worlds. There are a few of these types but we haven't found them all yet. Therefore, we made a better machine that can read all types of magic even the unknown ones." Explained Notch gesturing to the machine.

"So, I was summoned here because you want me to help with the war that the people in my world are training to fight in. You do know that I was excluded from the training because I have zero magical potential. You just wasted your time summoning me here. You should have summoned my sisters instead of me since they have better magical potential than me."

"Do you want to try the upgraded machine anyway? You might have a lot of potential than you might think."

"Sure, I'll try it out. Even if there is a small chance to find out if I have some magical power then let's do this." I walk into the machine and Notch turned it on from the outside. The machine scanned me to find out my magical potential. I step out of the machine and Notch told me to look at the results on the machine.

"What were your scores on the scan at the combat academy?" Notch asked me. I didn't know how to answer him since the academy didn't tell me exactly what I got on the test.

"I don't know what I got exactly they just told me that I got the lowest scores after the scans were done since they only showed a number ranking for each class and I was at the bottom of the list. They only told me that I was the weakest in the school so I practised and studied the practical stuff like all of the occupations, practising the usage of chi, and tactical planning."

"They should have shown you the scores after the scan. I wonder why they didn't show you. It's a good thing that every scan goes through the main computer. Do you want to see your previous scores before we compare it with the updated scores?" He said opening my score files on the main computer.

"Yeah, sure since I don't know what my scores were on the scan so it would be nice to know."

Notch opened the file and showed me my previous scores on the scan at the combat school. The files showed that my magical element is ?, my magic ranking is SSS rank and my physical ranking is S rank. Wow, to think that the academy was hiding this from me. I could have learned how to use magic this whole time and I have the highest ranking in magic and one of the highest rankings in physical combat. I just want to know what my magical element is.

"Can I see the new file that shows the updated scores?"

Notch switched the file to the new one and Somethings changed in the file. My magic ranking stayed the same but, my physical ranking and my magical element changed as well. My magical element is called "Morph" and my physical ranking is now SC ranked.

"Morph? What exactly is the morph element and how do I activate it."

"Well, in your world you might know this as the morph mod where you can transform into any mob that you killed. In this world, it works a little differently. In this world, you don't transform into any thing but if you have their DNA running through your veins then you can use that person's magical element as your own. That's all I know about this type of magic because this type of magic is one of the few unknown types so, there is a lot of room to evolve this type of magic."

"How do I make people's DNA flow through my veins? How do I use this power I should learn how to use magic types because for the last two years I was taught nothing about magic? I still need to learn." After I said that he pulled out one of his eyelashes and he gave it to me. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You're supposed to eat it. That's how you get someone's DNA in your body. Other ways to have someone else's DNA is to either drink their blood, kiss them or eat a strand of their hair."

"What's going to happen when I eat it? Will, I be as strong as you?"

"You will only gain the main magical element that I have and you will instinctively know how to use the magic that comes with the element, but you have to have good control with magic to use those powers you gain from others to use their powers to the beast of your abilities."

"Alright then. Here goes nothing." I put the eyelash in my mouth and swallowed it. "Nothing is happening man. Should I be feeling a surge of power or something. Cause I don't feel anything happening."

"I'm not sure, I only know that you have to get their DNA inside your body and you gain their main elemental abilities."

"There's one more thing that I want to know about. What are these things that the Creepers called the Legendary Items? I found one in the village that I came from. They called it Sherlock's Cane but it doesn't seem to be anything special." I told him showing him the cane.

"Where to start? Well, these "Legendary Items" you are talking about are items from the real world and the fictional world. These items have certain conditions for you to use but you can tell what those conditions are once the shape of the item changes. There could be hundreds or thousands of these out there and our enemies are looking for them to wipe out us humans. If the Creepers were there then that means that –"

"Lord Notch we just spotted a large creeper army heading this way. What should we do? We only have archers and a few knights to defend the east side." Said the gold knight that brought me to this office.

"We will send all our archers to the east and half of our remaining knights to defend the east side."

Just then another gold knight came in through the door like he was beaten up. "Lord Notch, the Enderman army just broke through our defences at the northern fortress and is making an advance to take over this village next. We retreated and most of us has been severely injured. We're going to be under attack in a few hours." Said the gold knight that just barged into the room.

"Notch, let me handle this. I will make a strategy and we will get ready before they attack." I told him leaving the room to look for a map of the village and its walls. I must make sure that we can win this defense so that we won't have any hostages and make sure we have some reinforcements. "Notch I would like you to do something for me right now. Can you summon the students from my world? And make it quick."

"Okay but it will take some time to reroute the power to summon here instead of Mineral City."

"That's fine just make sure to summon them during or before the defence starts. Now Time to get strategizing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Preparation**

 **(Notch's PoV)**

I head to the work in progress teleportation machine to summon the students from Steve's world. I started to reroute the power and there is enough power to summon about five people from the other world. I hope that this is enough power he needs for our reinforcements. Now that some power has been rerouted I need to tell the headmaster to bring his top five students to come to this world and help.

"Hello, headmaster Pete, the enemy has started to make a move and we need to summon you guys right now. Can you call the top five students of your elite class to come to this world and the rest of the school to come here in three days? We need to start defending our territory or else they will start leaking into your world. So, we need your top five right now so we can defend and the rest later and we need them in a couple of hours."

"Okay Notch we will send our top five students and help defend your world. I already know that if we don't help you then they will start attacking our world right after since they are connected. I will try to get them there before they attack. Just tell me who your tactician is. Is it the usual tactician you use or is it someone different?"

"I already summoned someone from your world with my own magic and I can't summon on my own for another day or two. He's one of the students at the academy but it's a secret between him and myself. That's all I'm going to tell you and you have to figure it out in the next three days."

"Okay but if your keeping it a secret then that means you had your eyes on him from when we gave his information to you. I'll call again when I have everybody ready."

"Thanks Pete see you in another three days or so." I said dropping the communication link and got the scanning machine ready for the arrival of the five students.

 **(Steve's PoV)**

I got all the leaders of the different units inside one room and asked for information about the two armies that we are facing. "I need information about the two armies that we are facing."

"Well, the Creeper armies always use explosion magic which can summon TNT to throw, explosions coming out of their hands and feet to increase their speed and attack power, and their whole body can create mini explosions as a counter to close range." Said the leader of the archers.

"For the Enderman armies they can use shadow or end magic which is mostly short to mid ranged magic except for two to three long ranged attacks. Also, whenever they get hit with ranged weapons or magic they always teleport behind the person that used the weapon and attacks their blind spot." Said the leader of spear users. "There is also the thing where they get aggressive when you look into their eyes. That makes it a lot harder since they randomly teleport around the area and they attack everywhere when they do that."

This is going to be a little harder to strategize but I feel like I can get something done with this information. If they teleport directly behind them then we can have a lancer or a swordsman directly behind them to watch their back but, we will need some people that can use magic or can use invisibility spells.

"Do you have any soldiers that can turn invisible or magic with their weapons?" I asked them.

"Yes, that would be my squad but people don't like using us for fights since we don't wear enough armour to protect ourselves." Said someone from above. I look above us and there was someone up on the ceiling wearing yellow ninja clothes.

"What are you supposed to be? A ninja?" I asked the man.

"Yeah but each village has a colour assigned to their ninjas. Our colour is yellow since we're in the golden village. My squad can turn invisible and we can use swords and magic as well."

"That's good. Your team will be in the frontlines with the archers and some of them will be hidden in the area with invisibility magic." I told them. They all looked like I was going insane by putting the archers in the frontlines instead of the soldiers.

"What kind of strategy is that? We already told you that they will teleport behind us and kill us in our blind spot." They all said at the same time while standing up.

I explained to them that when they teleport behind them there will be an invisible ninja behind them to counter attack the endermen that teleport behind them and that the soldiers can also attack them from behind so that they don't look in their eyes and that most of the archers will attack the Creepers coming from the east. They all look at me like I'm a genius instead of an insane nut job.

"Wow we haven't thought about using our their teleporting advantage against themselves. Even our current tactician couldn't even think about that." Said the ninja leader.

"This is a risky strategy but it's the best one that we have so now that we have a strategy lets get into position. I'll go to the east side since I have the item that they want. I'll go and tell Notch about the strategy and hopefully he has already called the reinforcements." I said as I left the room to find Notch and tell him about the strategy.

I found Notch in the main office with both the scanning machine and another machine which I think is the transport machine. I told Notch the plan and I left the main office to explore the premises before the enemy shows up and I found a door that didn't have a label on it so I knocked on the door and someone opened it. It was a woman in her twenties wearing overalls and a tank top with a white plaid shirt wrapped around her waist. "Who is it? I was told to stay in here until this base has been taken over." She said.

"I was just walking around and this is the only room in this building that has no label so I was curious to find out what this room is. What room is this anyways?"

"This room was originally the development room where we try to create our own weapons but our other researchers quit because nobody wanted to use our weapons so what's the point of making them right." Said the woman taking out one of her weapons.

"Can I look at these weapons and test them out. I have to go into battle soon and I want to see if there are weapons or items that you made that can help us out. Anything in here that can fight creepers or endermen."

"No but I was making weapons that came from these shows that people call anime. Ever since Notch came back from the other world he brought back something called a television and there was something called anime on it so I created some weapons from those shows. These are the vongola boxes and rings from the anime Reborn." She said opening a cabinet with seven boxes and rings inside them. "The only thing is that instead of dying will flames they need magic from seven different types to use them. The seven types you need to use them are Fire, Water, Electricity, Shadow, Darkness, Light, and Wind magic. With these different types, anyone can use them."

"I have a request for you. Can you make an item that can duplicate items? If you can please make it for me." I asked looking at all the weapons in the room.

"Finally, I'm getting requests I'll make it for you. I just need your name and come back here whenever you want to pick it up." She said handing me a piece of paper and a pencil. I wrote my name and gave it back to her. "Alright Steve, come back here in a couple of days and I'll have it ready for you."

"Can I take the light box and ring with me? By the way, what's your name?" I asked her taking the ring and box.

"Yeah, I created them so they can be used so you can take them and my name is Hilda, nice to meet you." She said putting her hand out to shake my hand. I grab her hand and shook her hand then left with the light box and ring in my hand.

I was walking down the hallway and an alarm rang. "Creepers and Endermen attacking from the east and the north, everyone take your positions immediately and let's defend this village." Said a voice around the whole building rang through the PA System. I ran to the east side as fast as I can to help defend from the creepers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Battle of the Golden Village**

 **(Notch's PoV)**

I have to hurry up but I haven't gotten the phone call from the headmaster about the summoning being ready yet. My phone started to ring and it was the headmaster. "Hello Notch, we're ready to be summoned to your world now." Said Pete then hanging up his phone. I hung up and activated the machine quickly and there was a flash and there were five people standing there. "I am Notch the god of this world, and I have summoned you here to fight in the war that headmaster Pete told you about. Now please step into this scanning machine to see what your stats are." I said gesturing them to the machine.

"But we already know what our powers are. We don't need to know what our powers are again, we already know them." Said the shortest girl in the group.

"Just give us our tasks and we can help defeat the two armies faster than your army." Said one of the two guys in the group.

"Fine then the three girls can go to the east and the two guys and I will head to the north. No questions and no complaints now we must hurry and defend this village." I said as we separated into our groups and headed to our positions.

As I was getting into my position I used my telepathy to communicate with Steve so I can tell him what to do to activate powers that he has copied from me. "Hello Steve, it's me Notch. I'm using telepathy to talk to you right now. I'm going to tell you how to use my types of magic. I can use both holy and light magic. To activate any type of magic you just have to picture the element in your mind and then picture an attack in your head to make it take shape on the exterior. Magic is all about imagination and this means that all types of magic have the potential to evolve for every generation." I explained to him.

"Really, that seems really easy to do. Thanks for the tips Notch. I think I can use your magic since I have the simple idea of using it." Steve said dropping the telepathic link. I think he knows what he's doing now since he dropped the link on his side.

We appear at the northern area and we were pushing the endermen back for once since they couldn't counter the strategy that Steve came up with. It's safe to stay on the defensive and keep pushing them back I just hope that Steve is doing better at the east side.

 **(Steve's PoV)**

I dropped the telepathic link with Notch and I got to the east where they are already defending against the creepers. But instead of defending it feels like they are forcefully attacking instead of defending. This wasn't part of the plan. The foot soldiers were supposed to wait until the creepers got close enough for them to charge but since they already charged our archers can't get a clear shot on the enemy. "Generals call your soldiers back we can't defend if you're blocking the archers' vision. Your going to get your soldiers killed out there." I yelled to the general of the swordsman.

"I won't take orders from a kid who just showed up out of nowhere and strategized for his first battle. I won't follow a strategy made by an amateur. So, shut up and let me fight my own way and you fight your pussy ass way hiding behind a wall all day."

I'm getting furious with this guy right now but a good tactician always keeps his cool. For now, all I can do is support the swordsmen while I think of a plan. I also need to know how I can activate the power of Sherlock Holmes' Cane. I picture a sun and a cross in my head to activate the light and holy magic and make shields to reflect and shield the people in the front. "Is there a way to get onto the wall so we have a higher ground to fire the bows." I asked one of the archers. "Yeah there is a way to get on top of the walls I'll bring everyone with me and see if we can fire from up there." Said the archer going toward the walls with all the other archers.

I used my jump magic to get on top of the wall faster to see if we can fire the bows and it was perfect range from here. The head archer reached the top of the wall first and asked him if he had a long bow that I can use. "I have one, but none of us mastered how to use a long bow. I carry it around just in case a skeleton wanted to buy it off us when we were still in peace with the mobs."

I took the long bow and two of his extra quivers which hold about two stacks of arrows each. "Why were you waiting for a skeleton to buy it off you instead of selling it to one of us? Isn't there someone in the army or a hunter that can use long bows?"

"Well, not really. None of us had the training to use a long bow and only skeletons are masters of the bow. We had to teach ourselves how to use regular bows but whenever we tried using a long bow it didn't go as far as when we use the regular bow."

I placed three arrows on the string of the bow and launched all three arrows simultaneously. They hit three creepers standing close together. I turned and looked at the archer leader and took his extra bow as well. "I don't know how to use a long bow either I just go with the flow when I use weapons, though my teachers tell me to stick with how they teach me but they can never beat me when they test me on how I use weapons. They told me that I was born to be a master weapon specialist. Well I guess that's better than being called a loser since I couldn't use magic at the time." I told him as I kept firing arrows at the creepers. I kept shooting at the back line while everyone else was either shooting TNT in Midair to set them off early or firing at their front line.

"Sir, I think we have a problem in the front line" said one of the archers.

"What's the problem boy?" said the leader.

"There are three girls that entered the battle and we can't get a good aim at the enemy since they keep getting in the way of our shot."

"What? That can't be our troops are fighting on the left and the right flank. Nobody is attacking the center that's why we are firing at the center group."

I look at the center of the group and there are three female figures fighting. I guess the reinforcements came and got orders from the general swordsman. This is why I hate these people with big egos. He sent them to their graves by doing that. Even if they are part of the top five students of my school they are beginners when it comes to warfare, that's why I came up with that strategy of the archers attacking the army first and the ones that slip through the knights will take care of them. I must think of a way to get in there and help but how can I without getting myself and the others killed. If I can't think of anything then there is only one thing to do, but it's a big risk if that turns into the case. Think creatively and look at your surroundings and find out. "Hey, do any of you guys have any hunting knives I need five of them? And can we also create new crafting ideas while I'm asking for things?"

"Yeah, I have two and the others should have two on them also. You can also make new crafting recipes if you use a crafting table and press the forge option to create new crafting recipes." Said the heed archer handing me five hunting knives from himself and the other archers.

I head to the crafting table and started to craft the weapon I'm thinking of for both offence and defence. I put the longbow inside of the crafting table with two of the knives to create a bow with blades on both sides so I can fight at close range with the bow as well. Let's just hope that this works out like I hope it will.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Battle of the Golden Village Part 2**

 **(?'s PoV)**

We were sent into this world to fight in a war even though we didn't even have a battle in school before so I don't think we are ready for this yet. Before we left the headmaster gave me these magical stones that beginners use and told me to give them to a friend that was already summoned there and he didn't tell me who this friend is, but he told me that I can tell who it is once I see them here. That Notch guy told me, Stephanie, and Silvia to go to the east and the other two to go with him and we will get further instructions when we get there.

"Hey Sammy, I didn't know that you were one of the top five student since, ya know, you hang around our brother since you were kids. I thought you were going to be close to the bottom of the list since his uselessness must have rubbed off on you or something like that." Said Stephanie as we were running to the east wall.

"Yeah he hasn't even shown up at all after he made us burgers and even when we called for him to get us some food he didn't show up. I swear if he weren't my older brother I would've broken into his room and burn all his things with my fire. Do you even know what happened to him and why he locked himself in his room?" Said Silvia angrily.

I think I have a feeling why he would lock himself in his room with sisters like these I would lock myself in my room as well. "Now that you asked, I haven't seen him in a while we were supposed to teach him how to use magic but he didn't show up I waited for hours and he didn't tell me where he was either. It feels like he went missing." I told them.

"So he just got up and ran away from his problems I guess. He's a wuss if you ask me running away after someone offers him help. Well I guess we can't do anything about that. If he runs away he runs away." Said Stephanie laughing.

After that everyone got silent and we eventually got to the battle field and we saw arrows flying explosions and dead people on the ground disappearing leaving only their clothes and weapons. We walk up to the man in the back thinking that he was the tactician.

"Yo, dude, are you the tactician of the battle. If you are then tell us what we have to do and we'll do it." Asked Stephanie.

"Who are you? Reinforcements? Then attack the center there is nobody attacking there and we already split the swordsmen into the right and the left." Said the man.

"Leaving the center open is a stupid idea. Hey, are you really the tactician of this battle or are you one of those people who just want to take all the fame because you just sent us to die if only the three of us are attacking the center." Silvia said in a mocking tone.

"Don't argue with me or else I will send you back to where you came from. I'm the commander here and I'm here to make sure that we win even if it means sacrificing bratty girls like your self. Now get going and attack the center before they get here." The man said in a threatening manner.

"Just so you know I'm not just some brat and I'll show you right now. Raise your weapon and fight me you coward." Yelled Silvia summoning her magical weapon.

Stephanie and I grabbed her before she seriously attacked him. And we made our way into the center group and started to fight them off. We separated to fight them individually. I summoned my magical weapon which was a whip made of water and started to whip them either throwing them away or catching their projectile explosives and throw them away as well. We got rid of a lot of them but there was still a lot more. Stephanie, Silvia, and I met up in the middle of the battlefield and our magical weapons de-materialized. "Wait, what happened to our magical weapons? Why won't they come out? We used our magical weapons longer than this. We can't be out of magical energy already." Stephanie said panicking.

"Maybe they won't attack unarmed people, right? Maybe we're safe?" Silvia said.

Our enemies are closing in and we are standing here helpless I hope that someone will help us quick. One of the enemies jump at us powering up their magical punch and I legs felt like they were noodles and I just fell to the ground with tears streaming down my face. Just before our enemy made contact with us, an arrow hit her in the head and her body disappeared leaving some kind of powder and green orbs. I look towards the direction where the arrow came from and there was a man standing there with a bog bow. I squint to see if I can make out the man's face and the next thing I knew it, I was staring at his back while he fights with the enemy. Every time he kills an enemy he instantly moves to the next one. Who is this guy?

 **(Steve's PoV)**

I quickly take down the enemies and there are a lot of creepers still coming towards us. I used the bow sword that I made to take them down. I used my speed magic combined with my defence magic so that I won't take as much damage from their explosions. I looked at who I was trying to protect and it was my two sisters, Stephanie and Silvia, with my childhood friend, Sammy. There's only a little bit of creepers left and the light blue haired girl in a green maid costume entered the battlefield. She must be the general for the creeper army. "Those soldiers on the left and right flanks were nothing, they even retreated when most of them were killed, but those archers are making it hard to advance on the left and right flanks, so I moved them to attack the nuisance in the frontline but it was just four kids with no magical control. Everyone hang back and let me take care of this."

I stopped attacking them while they retreat and stuck one of the blades of the bow sword into the ground and aimed towards the creeper general. I shot an arrow at her and the arrow broke before it hit her. She was charging up power and I can see that she was releasing a blue electrical energy out of her body.

"To think that I have to get serious against weaklings like you. It took me months for me to get supercharged like this, but now I must use this energy to fight you. Be thankful humans you are some of many who gets to see the true power of a creeper. Now do you still want to fight me like this."

I used super speed to get the three of them away from the battlefield and returned to face the creeper general. This is all going according to plan B since plan A was messed up by the swordsman general.

"So, you will be fighting me by yourself, are you suicidal. Or is there something else going on here? Whatever it is I will not let you go that easily." She said.

"I am the commander of this army if you capture me you win if you kill me you still win. But in this case, I think capturing me would be more beneficial for you." I told her.

"How is that more beneficial? Your army can just come for you and take over the castle. I don't get what you are saying this must be some kind of trick to lower my guard." She said angrily.

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about. I mean you can either bribe me to join your army, offer me as trade, or just whatever you want me to do. Those kind of things is what I mean when I said it would be more beneficial for you." I explained to her dropping all my weapons and holding my hands up to show that I am surrendering. "I also have the legendary item you are looking for, The cane of Sherlock Holmes. So, I have an offer for you if you want it."

She calms down her electrical energy and walks closer to me with five other creepers. Takes out a piece of rope and wraps it around my hands to make sure I don't do anything. She also picks up my weapons and pulls me away from the battle field and takes me away to their base. If this is all according to the plan then I should end up at the Creeper's Castle that Notch talked to me about. I need as much information as I can about the enemy and this is the best choice I could think of.


End file.
